


someday somebody will

by silentghost



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: 4+1 Things, Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, High School, Holding Hands, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Confessions, Movie Night, Not Beta Read, Past Character Death, Post-Canon, Trans Female Character, kinda ooc but i think theyre sweet, lapslock, or: 5 drabbles under a trench coat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentghost/pseuds/silentghost
Summary: four times veronica says i love you and one time she hears it back.
Relationships: Martha Dunnstock/Veronica Sawyer
Kudos: 11





	someday somebody will

**Author's Note:**

> couldn't sleep until i got this out of my head owo

it happens during movie night, one of their new weekly traditions since-- since the pep rally. that night they're watching the little mermaid, and veronica couldn't be more endeared. martha piled the blankets around them and is now reciting each line under her breath. 

"hey martha," veronica says.

martha glances up from the tv screen and hums her acknowledgement.

"i love you." she says it so quietly she doesn't think martha hears. but she catches her smiling anyways. 

they don't say much after that. 

-

the next time it happens, they're at the dusty 7-eleven on the edge of town. veronica notices it's the first time she's been in there since being with jd. 

the two walked in to get some chips on their way to martha's house, hand in hand. if she grips martha's hand a little tighter when they get past the slushie machine, that's for her to know and no one else to find out.

they're still holding hands when they walk out. standing outside martha's door as she fumbles with the lock, veronica hugs her from the back.

"love you," she mumbles into her shoulder.

she feels a hand petting her hair, and they go inside as one unit.

-

martha is painting veronica's nails.  _ her  _ nails! a giggle spills from her mouth because of the cool feeling of the polish being applied.

she can't help but wonder if this is really what girls do when they're alone or if martha is indulging her. the heathers only gave her their old clothes and did her makeup when they went to parties.

when martha brings out the bottles for her to choose a color from, she freezes at first. on instinct, she reaches for the deep royal blue, but martha's hand stops her. 

"you're not with the heathers anymore," she reminds her, "you get to choose for yourself."

awestruck, veronica doesn't even hear herself saying out loud, "i love you."

ten minutes later, her nails shine a vibrant white.

-

during lunch, they hold hands over the table while they eat. with jd, veronica would cringe at the thought of being so careless with her affection. 

but this is martha, and with all the shit they've been through, she deserves it.

"oh, veronica," heather duke drawls as she leans her hip on the corner of the table. heather mcnamara stands next to her, holding her books and looking anywhere but them.

the heathers' outfits aren't monochromatic anymore, but veronica thinks she can see a red hair clip hidden by heather duke's ponytail.

beside her, martha tenses. her eyes widen like saucers.

"what do you want, heather?"

"what, i can't see my  _ dear _ best friend?"

"spit it out!" she snaps.

"well." heather straightens up, affronted. "i came to say heather and i are transferring at the end of the semester. things aren’t fun here anymore without heather.” she sighs dramatically. “i suggest you do the same if you know what’s good for you.”

she flicks her ponytail and leaves, the other heather trailing behind her.

martha lets out a breath. veronica brings their clasped hands into her lap, saying, “hey, they’re gone. they left. i love you. okay?”

she nods slowly. they finish lunch sitting even closer than before.

-

it’s another movie night. the film of choice is about a cute witch and her little black cat. veronica’s starting to wonder if martha gets what she’s been trying to tell her.

the witch is flipping pancakes onscreen when she opens her mouth to ask but martha beats her to it. 

"im in love with you. i've loved you since the heathers, since jd, since before your transition. ever since we were two kids playing in my backyard." she looks down. "just wanted to let you know."

veronica scoots closer. "can i kiss you?" 

martha inhales sharply. "yeah."

they lean forward and their lips touch. it's much sweeter than how jd kissed. but that's not important now.

veronica brings her arms around her shoulders, and they hug when their mouths separate.

"i love you too," veronica whispers.


End file.
